


Human

by Algarak



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, I wanted to write augju cuddling but it became this, M/M, Mild Blood, TW for blood, a3 gekka spoilers, again tw for blood and a sorta gorey description in here, comfort but its weird, theyre sorta soft???, this is pretty short but it came to me and I had to write it, what if gekka were robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarak/pseuds/Algarak
Summary: "You're disgustingly human, you know that, right?"August knows he isn't human. July knows too. None of them are. However, August still has... desires to mess with those who ARE human. Like his precious "children", or as he likes to call them, "experiments".(Make sure to read the tags!!)
Relationships: August/July (A3!)
Kudos: 6





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> again tw blood and a little gorey description

“You’re disgustingly human, you know that, right?”

August hummed slightly, pressing a kiss to July’s cheek. They were entangled, arms wrapped around one another. August could feel his and July’s artificial hearts beat in perfect unison.

“No, scratch that, you’re simply disgusting in general,” July said, gently petting August’s hair. “What is it with you and humans? You have me. You have the Organization.”

“Humans are fascinating. It’s not my fault I have emotions,” August replied, leaning back and staring into July’s eyes. Oh, what lovely eyes…

“Because of you, we lost a lot of blood supply, and had to put on this- this  _ show  _ for your pathetic little experiments for what, a year? Perhaps two?” July hissed.

August carefully grabbed July’s wrist, holding it up for both of them to see. Carefully, he pulled down July’s sleeve and dug his nail into the soft, skin-like material until that lovely blood dripped down his hand and July’s wrist, hot and raw. August felt a small heat spear through him, and he smiled at that lovely feeling.

“We have lots of blood. Too much blood. So many humans dead. It’s rather difficult to kill them without damaging or losing their precious blood, then drag them back here to collect all their blood, all for what? To make us more human? If we’re going to go through all that work, we may as well use that blood for what it’s put in us for. To bleed.” August responded, smearing the blood along July’s wrist and up to his hand, fingers intertwining.

“You make no sense.”

“Neither do you. We may be similar models, but we  _ were  _ programmed differently. Why do you wear earrings, July?”

“To look pretty. Why do you wear those boots?”

August laughed lightly, moving his head so his nose brushed against July’s, wrapping them both in the surrounding blankets.

“Humans are strange. I don’t understand your desire to mess with them. Recruitment… pfft.” July laughed in response, a cold, heartless laugh, as if he never learned to laugh before.

“That’s exactly why I do. But they’re none of our concern any longer, right? They’re off being human- adopting those fake identities I gifted them- chasing their dreams,” August whispered, gently pressing his soft, warm, artificial lips against July’s.

“Mm. I suppose you’re right. They do like acting, right? I sure hope they enjoyed the show I put on.”

“It was a lovely idea, my dear. You played the part so well.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” July responded bitterly. That voice never changed, did it?

“Of course. Let’s spend all our immortality together.”

“You’re disgustingly human. I love you.”

“You’re just the same, being in love with me.”

“Shut up. Kiss me again, it feels warm.”

“Of course, Agent No. 007.”

**Author's Note:**

> august evil (no)


End file.
